


Heridas abiertas

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Español | Spanish, M/M, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Son casi tres años desde que han dejado de hablarse. Cada uno tiene su vida, pero cuando a Tom le rompen el corazón, no duda en recurrir a Bill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heridas abiertas

Deja salir un último suspiro y apaga el cigarro en el cenicero con un movimiento lánguido, a la vez que los dedos de sus pies se curvan, tensándose. Después se estira un poco, bostezando y sonriendo. El buen sexo siempre le deja así, tan extrañamente relajado que debe dedicarse unos momentos a estar en silencio, consigo mismo antes de dejarse arrastrar por el sueño.

Mira en dirección a su cama y ladea un poco la cabeza, abrazando sus piernas. Ahí está su conquista de la noche, una que no fue difícil de atrapar a pesar de que estuviera de la mano de su novia y la mirara como un bobo enamorado. Esa noche había tenido ganas de cenar sin compañías, pero al ver a ese hombre de brazos fuertes y ojos desafiantes, no había podido más que marcarlo visualmente como su próxima presa.

Y ahora está ahí, con la amplia espalda al descubierto y una expresión de macho satisfecho con únicamente las piernas cubiertas, mientras, de seguro, la novia está preocupada porque su prometido no apareció en la cita que tenían para elegir la orquesta de la boda.

Sonríe de nuevo y se levanta. Va hacia donde está él y comienza a acariciar la piel descubierta con las yemas de los dedos. Es muy atractivo, confirma mentalmente, pero ya consiguió lo que quería e incluso quizá un poco más, y debe dejarle ir. Un sonido sofocado y casi imperceptible le detiene, y se deja caer a un costado, dispuesto a dormir. Sabe que le espera una mañana movida en la compañía.

*

Cuando despierta, horas después, está cansado. Siente que apenas ha cerrado los ojos y los ha vuelto a abrir, y es más o menos así: apenas ha dormido un par de horas con un sueño ligero. Cuando se despereza más, ahogando un bostezo, nota que hay unos ojos clavados en su espalda. Al girarse ratifica que es él quién le está observando, apoyando la cabeza en un antebrazo.

La expresión que tiene le recuerda a una película para adolescentes y mujeres románticas, de esas donde todo termina bien para los protagonistas y son felices “para siempre jamás”. No puede evitar fruncir el ceño.

— Te ves tan lindo durmiendo… y demasiado follable, como un dulcecito –dice sonriente, mientras se acerca más y le envuelve con un brazo—. ¿Te lo han dicho antes?

Sí, en definitiva es cursi, horriblemente cursi, sin embargo, no importa. Dentro de un rato se tiene que ir y como el asunto ya está concluido, será un si te conozco no me acuerdo.

— ¿Follable? —pregunta relajando el rostro y mordiéndose el labio en un gesto de inocencia falsa, que cambia radicalmente al decir lo siguiente—. Y sí, me lo han dicho. Muchas veces, de hecho.

Jodiste como dios, pero ¿puedes irte de una vez? Muero de sueño, son las palabras que se quedan atrapadas en su mente para siempre.

Cuando él se inclina para besarle, vislumbra con esfuerzo el reloj digital que está en uno de los veladores. Marca las 6 a.m. Aún tienen tiempo para una ronda más, reconoce. El beso se intensifica y en definitiva Bill olvida el rechazo de segundos atrás, comenzando a ser contagiado por el delirio y la fuerza sensual que brota con naturalidad en el ambiente.

Su torso desnudo es recorrido con lentitud y en respuesta araña con suavidad la espalda con sus uñas bien cuidadas. No podrán compartir amor ni sinceridad, pero sí lujuria, y eso es más que suficiente para el momento.

— Tienes que irte ahora mismo —susurra en un jadeo al sentir como un par de dedos humedecidos entran en su cuerpo. Una risa despectiva le responde, y a pesar de que le molesta, sólo se retuerce a la vez que la invasión se hace más profunda—. Oh, Dave, mierda… mierda, Dave…

Dave es un amante consumado, siempre sabe que se tiene que hacer, y sabe hacerlo bien. Sin duda será una conquista difícil de superar, pero nada impide que esa sea la cuarta ocasión que lo vayan a hacer. La última vez, definitivamente.

Las sensaciones que le recorren de pies a cabeza son intensas y abrumadoras, sin embargo, de pronto, es capaz de oír a lo lejos el repicar del teléfono. Mentalmente manda en un paseo gratis al infierno a quien esté llamando. Es demasiado temprano y simplemente no se imagina deteniendo a Dave para darle importancia a algo más que no sea lo jodidamente bien que se siente.

*

“Bill, ¿puedes abrirme la puerta? Estoy aquí como un imbécil desde hace quince minutos…”

Las palabras se pierden y todo movimiento y sonido de Bill se congela, incluso se olvida de la palpitante erección que tiene y de lo caliente que está su cuerpo. La contestadora había sido quien tomó la llamada.

— ¿Quién fue ése? —cuestiona Dave con un bufido mientras sigue concentrado en prepararle.

— Mi hermano —responde con un hilo de voz producto de que le follen con los dedos y de la sorpresa. Agudizando el oído a través de los jadeos y resoplidos, escucha el sonido del timbre siendo tocado compulsivamente. Puta mierda… él realmente está aquí—. Apártate —exige.

El otro le mira con expresión incrédula y Bill se las arregla para sacárselo de encima, levantándose. Su excitación casi ha desaparecido, pero aún siente incomodidad al caminar.

Toma un albornoz, y sin darle explicaciones a Dave del porqué está tomando esa actitud, sale de la habitación y camina hacia la puerta de su departamento a paso apresurado. Una vez que está ahí respira y aspira profundamente un par veces. Uno. Dos. Tres. Quita los seguros y abre. Ahí está su hermano.

— Tom —susurra. El deseo de echarse a su cuello corre por cada una de sus células, pero no se mueve. Siente mucho frío y está pasmado.

Son dos años, ya casi tres los que no se han visto. Él luce casi igual. Casi. Las rastas siguen en su lugar, pero de menor longitud, y sus ojos… Las pestañas ligeramente curvadas y los lunares en la mejilla derecha y el cuello. Todo sigue ahí. Tom, Tom, Tom, ¿qué haces aquí? Oh, mierda, mierda, quiero abrazarte, tocarte para saber que no te he inventado.

— Me estoy congelando —saluda con una sonrisa nerviosa. Se nota que todo él está nervioso e inseguro—. Joder, creo que no es buen momento, pero… Bill, no sé qué más podía hacer.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —Mira la pequeña maleta que cuelga del hombro de Tom y arruga la nariz, automáticamente, dándole importancia. Las sensaciones en su estómago aún están burbujeantes—. ¿Por qué llevas eso? —pregunta de inmediato. Debe saber.

La expresión de… de su hermano termina apagándose por completo, como si acabara de acordarse de que tiene un puñal clavado en el pecho. Verle así causa que durante un instante Bill sienta ganas de cerrarle la puerta en la cara y echarse a llorar; solo un instante que se pierde rápidamente, así que no hace nada.

— Necesito pedirte un favor. Pero antes ¿me dejas entrar? Lo de congelarme iba en serio, apenas siento los dedos. —Bill le da un vistazo a sus labios sin color y accede sin estar convencido del todo. Los latidos de su corazón aún no se normalizan—. Gracias.

No sabe exactamente qué pasa, y ni se acuerda que estuvo a punto de tener relaciones con un hombre que todavía sigue desconcertado y desnudo en su habitación. Ambos caminan por el corredor hasta la sala en completo silencio.

— Ella está embarazada. —Los ojos de Bill se abren lo más que pueden por la impresión y los de Tom se cierran un segundo—. No es mío, quita esa cara de asombro.

A Bill le molesta el tono afilado, sin embargo, no dice nada al respecto. Se sienta al frente de donde está Tom en pie, inmóvil y le hace señas para que haga lo mismo. Todo es con descuido, incomodidad. El sonido seco de la maleta cayendo se escucha y después los resortes crujiendo bajo el peso.

— ¿Cómo es eso? —Su pregunta no es la más brillante, y lo cierto es que se siente tonto, impotente y sin saber exactamente qué decir. Tampoco sabe qué es lo que necesita Tom que diga ni por qué está ahí, ni nada.

— Que la puta de Melissa me engañó y ahora va a tener el hijo de no sé qué cabrón —explota en casi un grito Tom mientras sus mejillas, antes pálidas, cobran color. Bill no es capaz de especificar si es por la furia o por el dolor. Lo más probable es que sea por los dos—. Mierda…

— Tom —suspira y se muerde un labio. Afianza la bata que tapa su cuerpo desnudo y una de sus rodillas comienza a moverse compulsivamente.

En otro tiempo, lo primero que hubiera hecho sería levantarse y acudir a su lado para tratar de animarlo, señalarle el lado positivo a la situación si es que existía alguno o inventárselo. Pero sabe que en ese instante, en su departamento y mientras Tom tiene la mirada perdida en algún punto muerto, no puede y ni siquiera quiere del todo.

Son dos años, no, ya casi tres. Muchos días, muchos malditos días. Demasiados.

Al principio sufrió mucho con la separación. Lloró, sintió que iba a morir, y pesar de que poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a vivir sin Tom incluido en casi todo aspecto de su vida, el vacío nunca desapareció completamente. Nada era igual, de todas formas.

— ¿Piensas quedarte aquí? —pregunta en voz baja para no sobresaltarle demasiado. En el fondo no quiere saber la respuesta. Sea negativa o positiva no le va a gustar—. ¿Me has escuchado?

— Si me dejas —contesta Tom después de unos minutos que pesan como plomo encima de sus hombros—. Ahora no quiero recurrir a alguien más y no sé si pueda. —Bill le mira inexpresivo y Tom se siente titubeante como pocas veces en su vida—. No será más de una semana…

Bill sigue con el rostro en blanco. Sabe que no puede decir que “no” ni tampoco explicarle a Tom que una convivencia sería dolorosa y extraña, aunque fuera un año o solo unas horas.

Con pesadez suelta aire, y antes de que unas palabras más puedan cruzarse entre ambos, Dave, el olvidado amante, grita, llamándole. Tom hace un gesto que no se le pasa desapercibido, pero no dice nada.

— No tengo habitación para visitas —declara, decidiéndose en cuestión de segundos y sintiendo un peso ahogante instalarse en todas partes—, así que te las tendrás que ingeniar en el sofá. —Tom asiente y él se levanta, recorriendo el trayecto hacia su dormitorio.

Mientras se está alejando, el trecho abismal que los separa se siente más que nunca. Otro grito se escucha y esta vez Bill responde indicando que ya va.

Tom le mira desaparecer, sintiendo las ganas de detenerle y contarle del engaño de su novia, de las cosas que pasaron desde que dejaron de verse, de lo mucho que le ha extrañado, pero todas sus neuronas le gritan que no tiene derecho a nada. Que la relación que antes era tan estrecha, tan única, ha dejado de existir…

Se hunde más, apretando las uñas en los brazos de cuero del sofá, tan fuerte que incluso le duele.

*

Al otro lado del departamento se encuentra Bill con los ojos apagados ocultos bajo los párpados medio cerrados, desnudo y con unos brazos envolviéndole el talle posesivamente. Su cabeza no deja de reproducirle a Tom, su mirada adolorida, sus labios descoloridos y, sobre todo, no deja de recordarle que está a solo unos metros de distancia.

— Supongo que ya no quieres volver a lo que estábamos —se lamenta Dave a la vez que hace fuerza con una mano un segundo, abrazándole y besándole en el cuello. Luego se levanta en un salto atlético.

Bill no le detiene, aliviado de que no le haya pedido o exigido sexo.

— ¿Qué le vas a decir a tu novia? —quiere saber, sin interés, mientras le observa vestirse. Es un agradable espectáculo.

— Que surgió algo en el trabajo o algo así. No sé —levanta los hombros— y creo que a ti tampoco debe importarte mucho —termina de decir. Sonríe, dejando a la vista sus dientes perfectamente alineados y blancos.

Bill suspira. Es cierto, no le importa en lo mínimo.

— Yo te llamo…

— No, no lo harás —interrumpe, situando sus ojos penetrantes en él—. Esto fue una buena aventura… antes de casarme. —La palabra aventura se aloja en los oídos de Bill de manera curiosa y sonríe, aunque no tiene ganas de hacerlo.

— Estás enamorado. —Dave hace una mueca ante el término, pero termina asintiendo—. E igual la has engañado conmigo. Qué mierda.

— Dudo que alguien pueda negarse a ti, lindo —sonríe, de nuevo—. Tientas demasiado. Me voy.

— Ten buena vida.

— Tú también —contesta acercándose y casi contra sus labios. Le besa por última vez y Bill se deja, ¿por qué no hacerlo? Ese adiós es el definitivo, va a ser uno de tantos otros. Cuando el contacto termina, Dave se acomoda la ropa un poco—. Adiós —es lo último que dice antes de salir por la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Adiós y gracias. Sí, gracias porque me diste buen sexo, me hiciste sentir bien… es lo que no pronuncia porque es innecesario

Bill se remueve un poco en la cama y se cubre con las mantas hasta la barbilla. Todo huele a sexo, como prácticamente todas las semanas… Sin poderlo evitar su mente se desvía hacia Tom, otra vez. Su hermano que cuando tenían diez años le dio su primer beso porque tenía miedo y asco a las niñas y a sus lazos rosados.

Mira el reloj y comprueba que tiene media hora antes de tener que levantarse y alistarse para el trabajo. El calendario resaltante en el mismo aparato le llama la atención. Se había olvidado por completo que era esa fecha. Faltan dos días para su cumpleaños.

Cierra los ojos. Esas fechas son especiales. Su cumpleaños, el día que vino a la vida junto a Tom. Además, por ese tiempo, años atrás, habían peleado hasta el punto de no volverse a hablar, de desaparecer de la vida del otro por completo.

*

— ¿Bill?

Abre los ojos con fatiga. Tom está en el umbral de la puerta con una taza en cada mano y pidiéndole permiso con la mirada para seguir adelante. Sus rastas están hacia atrás por completo. Bill siente un cosquilleo en la nariz, señal inequívoca de que quiere llorar.

— Hola —murmura sentándose con cuidado para que las sábanas le cubran de la cintura para abajo. Hay vergüenza en cada uno de sus movimientos y las lágrimas que quisieran asomarse. Se siente quebrado. Maldita sea, ¿tenías que aparecer? Mira, estoy roto… por tu jodida culpa.

Tom se acerca, ignorando deliberadamente todo lo que grita la actitud de Bill, y le tiende una de las tazas. La acepta y termina de acomodarse con dificultad.

— ¿Volverás a ver a ese tipo? —pregunta una voz que está a una nada de extinguirse antes de terminar de hablar.

Bill levanta la vista, advirtiéndole, diciéndole a Tom que no vaya por esos caminos, que no les conviene, antes de darle un sorbo al líquido y quemarse la lengua. No hace ningún gesto ante el dolor en su boca.

— No quiero enojarme y terminar echándote a la calle, Tom —dice, muy lejos de un tono seguro—. No antes de que encuentres donde vivir… así que creo que lo mejor será que cada uno se encargue de sus asuntos sin molestar al otro.

Y por asuntos se refiere a cualquiera que bese, a cualquiera que folle. Tom comprende y no sabe qué decir, y asiente, sintiendo como si en su estómago un agujero negro se hubiera situado. Es parecido a cuando tenían dieciséis años y palabras así eran motivo de silencio profundo e implícita aceptación antes de dejar que las caricias y los besos se dieran lugar…

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Tom asiente, de nuevo—. ¿Cómo te enteraste de que ella te engañó?

— ¿No era que cada uno a lo suyo? —Bill se esconde tomando más sorbos de café, pero la pregunta sigue flotando. Tom sonríe por un instante, pero la sonrisa muere en sus labios velozmente y se sienta en un extremo de la cama, como si no tuviera autorización para más—. En realidad es algo gracioso —añade con cierta amargura

— ¿Sí?

— No. Melissa me lo tiró a la cara hace una semana.

— ¿Una semana? —Apoya la taza en su regazo, sintiendo el calor a través de las mantas. Sollozar aún es una perspectiva atractiva.

— Sí. Estuve furioso y dolido pero decidido a perdonarla… hasta que hace unas horas me dijo que estaba embarazada.

Bill siente como su vientre se revuelve con un pequeño atisbo de odio hacia la puta que hace que su hermano se vea tan pequeño y taciturno. Incluso, siente que puede conectarse con Tom por ese dolor que también es suyo, suyo porque a él le duele todo lo que pueda afectar a su _gemelo_ …

Oh, Dios, ¿realmente pudieron estar lejos uno del otro tanto tiempo?

— ¿Cómo sabes que no es tuyo? —lanza su duda, a la vez que libera sus manos dejando la taza en el velador. No hay delicadeza en su cuestionamiento, ni siquiera un intento, pero entre darse cuenta de que ahora que tiene a Tom para sí mismo y dejar que se aleje de nuevo, es imposible; sencillamente, no puede.

— No lo sé —musita—, esa es la verdad. Solo sé que siempre nos hemos cuidados pero que cuando dejó que otro la jodiera no fue con la mayor protección. —Hay tanto enfado en la expresión de Tom que Bill no duda que todo lo sucedido le parte el alma.

— Entonces hay posibilidad de que sea tuyo. —Es obvio, y el simple pensamiento le molesta. No quiere imaginarse un sobrinito, o a su hermano asumiendo el papel de padre. No. Bill es celoso y no quiere.

— Sí, pero… prefiero pensar que no. No quiero tener un hijo ahora y menos con una…

— Tom —silencia. Atrapa su labio inferior en pequeñas mordidas sin fuerza. Hay una pregunta que si no la formula terminará acosándole el resto del día, así que la hace, con todas las dudas existentes—: ¿Por qué has venido aquí?

Precisamente _aquí_.

— Ya te dije —Tom desvía la mirada todavía más y sus nudillos se vuelven blancos por la fuerza con la que rodea su taza—, no quería recurrir a alguien más. —Cierra los ojos—. Bill, te extrañé, te extraño tanto.

— ¿A pesar de que la última vez que hablamos nos mandamos a la mismísima mierda y… estábamos cumpliéndolo?

— Eres mi hermano. —No recibe réplica—. Eres mi sangre, mi hermano —repite—, y te necesitaba. —Ahora sí, sin poderlo evitar, lágrimas bajan por las mejillas de Bill. Son silenciosas y no tienen consuelo.

Tom no puede explicar exactamente el motivo, sin embargo, después de discutir, gritar y llorar con Melissa, el único pensamiento coherente que tuvo fue “debo ir donde Bill, debo ir a llorarle a él, con él”. Por eso, cuando estaba en plena calle y era de madrugada, llamó a su madre y le pidió la dirección de dónde vivía, prometiendo darle explicaciones después a una angustiada Simone.

— ¿Puedo abrazarte? —La pregunta es un insulto y hace que el tórax de Bill y todo lo que ahí está resguardado, punce dolorosamente—. Lo siento. Lo siento… No voy a más causarte problemas.

Tom deja en el piso la taza que está en sus manos y se levanta. Sus ojos también están acuosos, pero no hay un sollozo presente como en el otro chico. Cuando está cerca, alarga una mano, atrapa las de Bill… y se abrazan, a pesar de la desnudez, a pesar de que sus corazones estén rotos por motivos no tan diferentes.

*

No puede evitar reparar que en el velador, aparte de la taza y otros objetos que no le llaman la atención, hay un paquete de preservativos. Suspira, sintiendo molestia y celos. El ruido de la ducha se escucha en toda la habitación, amortiguando cualquier otro ruido... pero no la sensación que acaba de eclosionar en su pecho.

Sabe que a Bill le gustan los hombres. Es un hecho confirmado desde que su hermano tenía quince años de edad, cuando sobreexcitado le contó un encuentro ligeramente extraño con un muchacho desconocido en un supermercado, todo un cruce de miradas de conquista y expresiones de _te voy a comer ahora mismo y te aseguro que lo vas a disfrutar_.

Tom también sabe que luego de un tiempo, Bill le halló el gusto a los encuentros ocasionales de una noche y que a pesar de que fueron como golpes directos a su rostro y su gemelo lo supiera, jamás dejaron de darse.

Sin embargo… la caja casi terminada de condones, que un hombre cualquiera le haya saludado con una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando iba de salida, le saca de quicio de un modo que incluso hace contraste con el dolor causado por Melissa y la patética compasión que hay y habido siempre por Bill y él mismo.

Sin querer ahondar más en esos pensamientos, Tom sacude la cabeza. Quiere rehuir a todo eso que brota por cada uno de sus poros y carcome sin piedad, así como a las lágrimas de Bill que todavía le arden en el cuello y la manera en la que se había desprendido de su abrazo anunciando que iba a bañarse. Sale de la habitación y va hacia la sala para distraerse viendo TV, tratando inútilmente de dejar su mente en blanco.

*

Bill termina de ducharse apresuradamente, pero cuando está pasando el cepillo por su largo cabello, no puede evitar quedarse viendo fijamente su imagen. Los mismos pómulos, los mismo labios que él. Las mismas cejas, la misma nariz… las mismas facciones que le devuelven la mirada, unos ojos que se taladran sin clemencia.

— Vas a desgastarte de tanto observarte. —El chiste sin gracia le hace parpadear—. ¿Qué tanto te dice tu reflejo, Bill?

— Lo incompleto que estoy —responde sin pensarlo, a sabiendas de que es una pregunta que nunca buscó contestación al ser planteada. Sus palabras perturban a Tom, quien por instinto y sin darse cuenta, se aparta un poco de él—. ¿Y sabes qué es lo me dice de ti? —Silencio de un par de segundos y una negación que no es mostrada—. Que tú también lo estás.

El terreno es pantanoso. Cualquier paso en falso les puede hacer caer de frente al lodo y hundirse, pero Tom, mientras Bill va alejándose hacia su dormitorio, siente que precisamente eso es lo que ha venido a buscar. Que lo que pasó con Melissa no es más que excusa desesperada.

Soltando un sonido extraño, golpea la pared en un acceso de furia. No puede pensar eso, mucho menos porque cuando ella le dijo de su engaño, estuvo dispuesto a perdonarle y dejar todo en el olvido. Tampoco puede pensar en la piel pálida, con gotas de agua recorriéndola… Viendo como sus nudillos de la mano izquierda comienzan a sangrar, abre el grifo y se los lava, limpiando todo rastro de líquido rojo.

— Las toallas están en estas gavetas —aparece Bill, ya cambiado. Señala lo mencionado desinteresadamente con un gesto—, por si quieres bañarte —aclara y se aleja con rapidez por el pasadizo—. En el congelador no hay mucha comida… —advierte cuando comprueba que Tom sigue sus pasos—. Y por último, no agarres nada de mis cosas, ¿está bien?

— Sí, bueno —acepta, convincente y notando como Bill le echa un vistazo a sus nudillos y no comenta nada—. Y… ¿vas a venir a cenar? —La pregunta descoloca a su hermano, quien después de una sonrisa forzada niega con la cabeza.

— Tengo mucho trabajo, será mejor que… ni siquiera me esperes. —Las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro parece que estuvieran ahí, aunque invisibles y en mayor cantidad. Hay pesar tangible—. ¿Qué vas a hacer el resto del día?

— No sé realmente…

— Oh bien, suerte con eso. —Un gemelo desea quedarse y seguir soportando las dagas y mandándolas con el mismo ímpetu, y el otro quiere hacer aparecer un bálsamo mágico que desaparezca todo… sin embargo, ninguno puede hacer algo—. Tom, en serio no hagas desorden ni nada.

Y no te atrevas a irte, agrega mentalmente.

— No soy un niño —refuta, como si le impacientara la total falta de confianza. Bill suspira y se despide, dirigiéndose a la puerta y tomando sus llaves en el camino—. Nos vemos. —La última mirada que se cruza entre ambos es como una insinuación de lo que sienten y duele, pero Bill sigue su camino.

Cuando se ha ido, Tom se sienta en el sofá y pasa la siguiente hora con la mente perdida en páramos completamente ajenos al noticiero que pasa en el televisor con volumen puesto muy alto.

Traición siempre ha sido una palabra curiosa que muy rara vez usaba en su vocabulario, y nunca para referirse a algo sobre sí mismo. Ahora está hundido hasta el cuello en ella, y eso no es todo, no, ni siquiera es el comienzo. Es como la punta de un iceberg de grandes proporciones.

Sintiendo aproximarse el sentimiento de miseria a grandes pasos inevitables, sin poder quedarse quieto, se levanta y camina por todo el sitio, explorando. Es la primera vez que está en el departamento, a pesar de que apenas Bill dejó la casa de su madre se mudó ahí.

No le sorprende que todo el lugar esté limpio y decorado hasta el mínimo detalle. Cuando llega al dormitorio, duda en entrar, pero finalmente lo hace y recién puede percibir todo el aroma impregnando cada centímetro de lugar. La cama ya está hecha e incluso las sábanas han sido cambiadas.

Si bien dijo que no iba a tocar las cosas de Bill, un pedazo de papel que sobresale de unos de los cajones de un ropero, atrapa su atención. Lo saca y comprueba que es una foto donde están Bill y él, de catorce años, con el brazo en el hombro del otro y sonrientes como si el mundo les importara menos que una mierda.

Y ciertamente era así. Asistían a la escuela, tenían una pequeña banda que nunca logró hacer más presentaciones que en cafés de poca concurrencia. Las cosas eran fáciles. No había trabajo, ni preocupaciones reales, nada de Melissas engañándole, ni sentimientos acuciantes y amenazadores sobre tu gemelo los cuales es necesario confrontar con prontitud.

Deja la foto en su lugar, justo como la ha encontrado y sale del dormitorio como si le quemara estar ahí. Ya nuevamente en la sala se sienta en el mismo sitio de antes y otra vez deja que su cabeza vague a su antojo entre recuerdos de su ex novia y su hermano, pérfidamente mezclados.

*

Bill entra como un autómata a su departamento, lanzando sus llaves a cualquier lado y buscando con la mirada, sin pérdida de tiempo, a Tom. Todas las luces apagadas dificultan lo que quiere, sin embargo, cuando escucha unos ronquidos suaves provenientes del sofá, se tranquiliza. El ambiente está cargado con el aroma a comida china y arruga la nariz…

Está exhausto y siente que puede echarse en el suelo y quedar dormido de inmediato; todo el día desgastándose entre pensamientos y recuerdos, y cumplir órdenes ha gastado su energía. Arrastrando los pies va hacia el baño y con rapidez se da una ducha y se lava los dientes, para luego caer en su cama como un peso muerto.

*

El ambiente es tan amenazador que Bill apenas se atreve a respirar, además que escucha el sonido de una polilla estrellándose con las paredes a propósito. Es entre un chasquido y un clic, o quizá, lo más probable, ambos combinados. Ni siquiera sabe cómo ha logrado llegar ahí…

A su lado está Tom, su pecho alzándose rítmicamente de arriba a abajo. Si sólo estira la mano sabe que lo alcanzará y que romperá el clima de irrealidad que le agobia desde que su hermano entró en la habitación y sin palabras le pidió acostarse a su lado. No se negó.

De eso ya varias horas y aunque está muy cansado, no puede pegar un ojo.

— Tom —murmura sin verdadera intención, tal vez únicamente por querer pronunciar el nombre en voz alta o desear romper la nada que empieza a poseerle.

— Bill.

Debido a la impresión queda en silencio, y recuerda que no siempre unos ojos cerrados y una respiración acompasada equivalen a alguien dormido. Lentamente se mueve hacia un lado, apoyándose en una mano y tanteando con la otra en el colchón en busca de contacto, no por falta de luz pero sí porque lo quiere de aquel modo. Cuando llega a estar encima del pecho de Tom, la deja reposar, inmóvil, sintiendo los latidos.

— No podemos seguir así. —Tom se agita un poco, sin alejarle ni acercarse. No dice nada, expectante a sus palabras—. O tal vez sea que yo no puedo seguir así. ¿Cómo estás tú?

La situación es conocida, reconoce Tom, los mismos pensamientos y los mismos sentimientos, aunque en esa época eran sencillos. Cinco años, probablemente vez más, Bill con una mano encima de él, y el peso de ella sintiéndose como si estuviera hecha de metal. Por supuesto, también la pregunta está, siempre ha estado. _¿No podemos cambiar…?_

— Es que yo… todo es diferente a antes y… Melissa —balbucea. Los dedos de Bill se contraen y las uñas se incrustan involuntariamente en un inicio, pero de ahí la presión sigue, haciendo daño a propósito, marcando, buscando haciendo doler. Tom hace un jadeo y eso le detiene—. ¿No puedes comprenderme?

— No. —Los dos son egoístas con lo que cruza por sus almas. Lo más triste es que ambos lo saben y no pueden hacer algo—. ¿Cómo estás? —repite Bill, como si el nombre de Melissa nunca hubiera sido dicho.

— Estoy aquí.

— ¿Y por qué estás aquí? —pregunta, sintiendo que no va a poder seguir soportando por más minutos y que repentinamente va a saltar y atacarle, o salir corriendo… Escucha una risa inexistente y palabras que le dicen que no, que lo que va a hacer es llorar y esperar a que otra vez él le pregunte si puede abrazarle.

— Bill, mierda, no volvamos a lo mismo. —Todavía Tom tiene mucha paciencia, aunque siente que la piel arañada le arde y la impotencia de no poder lidiar con todo, sigue vigente, palpitante—. Has estado todo el día afuera y ahora no, no… Mañana hablaremos.

Bill se deja caer en la cama, relajando sus músculos y obligándose a no hacer ninguna escena. Tom está a su lado, si alarga la mano puede volver a tocarle e incluso escucha su respiración que ya no es armoniosa. Acomoda las sábanas e intenta darse la vuelta para darle la espalda a su hermano, pero éste no se lo permite.

— Déjame —pide. Su voz suena más aguda de lo que le hubiera gustado. Tom no le suelta y se aproxima tanto que el calor de su cuerpo se puede sentir en todas partes—. No hagas eso… Dijiste que mañana hablaremos y está bien, mañana, ahora aléjate.

— ¿Dejar de hacer qué?

— Tocarme.

— Antes me rogabas que lo hiciera. —Golpe bajo. Bill abre los ojos mucho y en vez de encogerse y ponerse en posición fetal como lo hubiera hecho antes, intempestivamente se incorpora, enfrentándole con furia después de prender una de las lámparas—. Lo siento, Bill.

— Te pedía que me tocaras, sí, es verdad —exclama molesto—, pero tú nunca dijiste que no. Es tu puta culpa también. —Todo ha detonado por fin, lo saben. Tienen que hablar, resolverlo y las posibilidades de pelearse definitivamente son tan altas que Tom sólo desea abrazar a Bill y callarle como sea—. Dime que lo hacías por lástima y todo quedará ahí…

Comenzó porque Bill no quiso besarse con cualquier niña por la repugnancia, aunque tenía curiosidad, y Tom, sin verle algo de malo, lo hizo. Comenzó con esa sensación de humedad y suavidad de dos lenguas tocándose… luego una sonrisa tonta en los labios y un “gracias” que no fue expresado.

Esa primera vez Tom no lo hizo por pena ni porque sintiera que Bill estuviera perdiéndose de algo que debía probar, sino porque pensó que debía hacerlo. La segunda vez se dio casi de casualidad; y la tercera, cuarta, quinta, sexta vez fueron durante simples noches de insomnio en las que no tenían otra cosa para hacer.

Los años fueron pasando y los besos dejados en el olvido, como si jamás hubieran existido, hasta que Bill salió con que le gustaban los chicos cuando tenían quince años… y todo cambió radicalmente.

— Lo hacía porque quería, esa es la verdad… Nunca pienses algo diferente —contesta, sentándose también y arrugando el ceño por un instante ante los ojos penetrantes y acusadores de su hermano—. Deja de mirarme así o me desintegrarás. —Tom intenta sonreír, en vano.

El mañana hablaremos que estaba aparentemente roto definitivamente, parece rehacerse de manera sorpresiva cuando Tom intenta sonreír y en vez de eso una mueca desagradable se instala en su rostro. Bill le exige con manotazos que se aleje y aún sabiendo que ninguno de los dos va a concebir el sueño próximamente, no dicen más, escuchando el sonido de una polilla y con una separación notable entre sus cuerpos.

La lámpara es apagada.

*

— Es mañana.

— Sí. —La luz del sol apenas se manifiesta en débiles rayos que iluminan menos de lo necesario—. ¿Hoy vas a trabajar? —pregunta Tom. Han pasado cinco o seis horas uno al lado del otro, entre cabeceos que desaparecían cuando alguno hacía un movimiento para acomodarse o simples suspiros—. ¿Bill?

— No —decide. Sabe que en el trabajo que recibirá un regaño e incluso un despedido por darse licencia en una época tan ocupada del año, sin embargo, en comparación a lo que está pasando, equivaldría a poco—. Tom, ya es de mañana.

— Lo sé.

— Pero todavía no termina de amanecer —concluye. La distancia entre los dos sigue inamovible, no ha aumentado ni tampoco ha disminuido, pero ya pueden observarse los rostros y lo hacen con una timidez que no es apropiada. Bill ya no está a punto de llorar o correr, y Tom sigue con el laberinto de sentimientos en el pecho—. Cuéntame de… ella.

— ¿Qué… qué quieres saber? —La pregunta le ha tomado por completo desprevenido. Cuando comenzó a salir con Melissa ya había pasado un tiempo desde que había dejado de hablarse con Bill—. ¿Qué cosas en concreto?

— No sé. ¿Cómo luce? ¿Cómo la conociste…? —El reloj marca las seis y el sol sigue saliendo—. ¿Qué de especial tiene para que la quieras tanto? —Son preguntas a las Tom no quiere darle respuesta y a las que Bill, en el fondo, detesta.

— Puedo perderme en sus ojos —habla, eligiendo bien las palabras, sabiendo que cualquier cosa que diga no va a cambiar nada—. Georg me la presentó en la fiesta de su cumpleaños… Ella me sonrió y desde ahí me tuvo a sus pies.

Hablar sobre el tema es como poner alcohol en una llaga o repasar una y otra vez sobre una ruptura dolorosa. Amar, Dios, qué ridículo suena, ¿no? Pero como estúpido está diciéndole a su hermano que estaba reptando alrededor de una chica, casi dispuesto a perdonarle una infidelidad.

— Cállate —exclama y se levanta de la cama. Está en nada más que ropa interior y mientras va hacia las ventanas, Tom mira fijamente su espalda—. ¿Qué es lo quieres? Estás enamorado de —le cuesta decir el nombre como si se asemejara a arrancarse piel— Melissa y hay posibilidades de que tengas un hijo. Nosotros no podemos volver a… lo de antes.

— Al venir no pensé en eso. —Tom también deja la cama y camina hacia donde está Bill, poniéndose a su lado y observando fijamente el panorama—. En realidad, no pensé en algo. Como te dije antes, solo te necesité. Bill, ¿qué es lo que quieres tú? —El otro voltea hacia él. Sus ojeras son evidentes, al igual que la sequedad de sus labios y su expresión muerta.

— ¿Importa lo que yo quiera? —Tom asiente con lentitud. La apariencia de su hermano le turba—. Quiero eliminar todo lo que pasa aquí —se toca las sienes con los dedos— y aquí —ahora es el pecho lo que se señala—. Pero no es posible porque todo sigue doliendo y te sigo queriendo… —Sus palabras han salido casi atropelladamente y sus manos han empezado a temblar en algún momento—. ¿Sabes qué es lo que quiero, Tom? Besarte y olvidarme del resto.

Olvidar que hay una tercera persona y que tenemos todo en contra, pero no se puede, y yo tampoco puedo, ¿sabes? Mierda… Tom niega con la cabeza lánguidamente y cuando Bill está a punto de abrir la boca para pedirle que se vaya y nunca más vuelva, se adelanta abrazándole y diciéndole contra el oído que no quiere irse. Bill no pelea contra el agarre, sino que se deja hacer, suspirando y cerrando los ojos.

— Tomi, otra vez nos estamos haciendo daño —susurra, separándose y rompiendo todo contacto. Tom se le queda viendo, sin decir nada—. Tienes que marcharte. —Vira hacia la ventana, de nuevo y apoya la frente en el vidrio, sintiendo frío repentinamente y ganas de llorar.

Tom se apega a su cuerpo y le envuelve con sus brazos, pero en esta ocasión es por detrás y con fuerza, negándose firmemente a cumplir lo que le ha pedido. Bill encoge los hombros y ladea la cabeza, tratando inútilmente de relajarse, lo cual se torna imposible cuando es girado y empujado contra la ventana. Todo Tom también luce demacrado, pero eso deja de importar cuando unos labios se presionan contra los suyos.

Trata de huir aunque es lo que pidió minutos antes y que siente que va a derretirse, Tom no se lo permite… y el peso moral de estar haciendo algo incorrecto se hace presente, como siempre lo ha estado en cada una de sus acciones que involucraba besarse y tocarse.

La desesperación los consume y las mordidas y lametazos son furiosos. Cuando se separan, hay hilillos de sangre y saliva, las mejillas están rojas y los ojos brillosos por lágrimas contenidas, y algo que no está muy bien definido, algo que está entre la felicidad y el odio.

— No puedo creer que lo hiciste.

— No puedo creer que hayan pasado tres años desde que no lo hacíamos —contesta al mismo tiempo que alza una mano y limpia todo rastro de beso de la barbilla de su hermano, antes de hacer lo mismo con la suya—. Bill, estamos arruinados. —Su corazón está desbocado peligrosamente al igual que el apetito de volver a hacerlo.

— Lo estamos desde hace años…

Aquel día Bill había salido de compras con su madre, no era una actividad que le gustara del todo y menos cuando tenía catorce años y prefería pasar el tiempo con sus amigos, pero por evadir un par de tareas domésticas que terminaron recayendo en Tom, lo había hecho. Todo estaba normal hasta que notó que un chico no dejaba de mirarle, persiguiéndole por todo el supermercado sin disimulo.

Los ojos devorándole y el burbujeo que sentía en el estómago después de que desapareció la incomodidad del inicio, le hicieron caer en cuenta de lo excitante y obsesionante que podía ser coquetearle a alguien de tu mismo sexo.

Al llegar a casa, se lo contó emocionado a Tom, quién únicamente se quedó mudo y luego, entre bromas y forcejos, terminaron uno encima del otro… y los besos que se daban a los diez años, ya olvidados, fueron traídos al presente y eventualmente a ellos se añadieron caricias dadas debajo de las mantas con gemidos acallados y jadeos suplicantes.

Sin embargo, detrás de cada petición, detrás de cada Tomi, duerme conmigo esta noche, por favor, siempre existió culpa, al igual que en el sí que hubo en respuesta la mayoría de ocasiones.

Y por eso mismo, por saber que estaban cometiendo un pecado, cada uno desarrolló una vida aparte. Bill empezó a salir con algunas chicas y después ya exclusivamente con muchachos mientras que Tom iba de novia en novia, de cita en cita… Nunca hablaban de la relación paralela que tenían cuando estaban a solas y solamente se concentraban en ellos y en sentirse.

— Te quedas, ¿y de ahí qué? —Bill observa los labios de su hermano, hinchados y atrayentes, llamándole y rechazándole a intervalos—. Regresaríamos exactamente tres años, solo que ahora es más complicado porque no somos un tú y yo. ¿Dónde queda ella… Melissa? —Toma aire, buscando tranquilizarse.

Tom se mordía el labio, como nunca hacía, pensando precipitadamente en muchas cosas y en nada determinado a la vez. Bill tenía razón, volverían a lo mismo porque forjar una relación, propiamente dicha, parecía imposible; mucho tendría que cambiar y tendrían que enfrentar al mundo. Además, Melissa existía.

— Cuando peleamos —coge una mano de Bill y camina hacia la cama, haciendo que se siente e imitándolo, quedando frente a frente— dijimos que nunca más íbamos a estar juntos de modo alguno.

— Lo sé.

Los siguientes cuatro años que pasaron, después de que comenzaron a verse como algo más que hermanos, el veneno y los celos fueron acumulándose en cantidades peligrosas, al igual que el sexo culpable. Tom regresaba a veces de sus citas oliendo a perfume dulce y Bill con cardenales delatadores en el cuello apenas cubiertos por bufandas y ninguno, por mutuo acuerdo, podía mostrar lo mucho que le dolía y molestaba eso.

El material explosivo juntado a sabiendas y que podía estallar en cualquier momento, vio la luz unos días después de que cumplieran los dieciocho y fue porque uno de ellos no quiso, simplemente, dejarse besar por el otro, alegando que debían terminar, que el dolor ya era demasiado. Hubo gritos, palabras hirientes y muchos golpes. Cejas y labios partidos, moretones, lágrimas y un adiós que supuestamente iba a ser definitivo.

— Éramos unos niños. Ahora quizá todo podría ser diferente, pero tienes una novia — _de la que estás enamorado_ , es lo calla— de por medio y… un hijo en camino.

— ¡No es mío! —Tom siente el deseo de comenzar a ser irracional y aprieta los ojos un instante—. Nunca dejé de pensar en ti, Bill, eres mi sangre, una parte de mí mismo. No sé qué pueda suceder, solo quiero estar a tu lado, aunque… esté prohibido besarte y tenga que forzarme a verte como a un hermano.

— No voy a ser tu amante —dice Bill tajante, a pesar de que lo más hondo sabe que está dispuesto a aceptar migajas de amor—. Tampoco quiero que elijas y después te arrepientas. Tom, necesitas irte de aquí y poner en claro tus pensamientos, lo que sientes… Yo… voy a seguir aquí, esperándote.

La expresión de mártir que lleva su hermano, saca de sus casillas a Tom, quien incluso antes de pensarlo, estrella un puño contra el rostro que se distorsiona por el dolor. Sangre empieza a salir de la nariz de Bill mientras éste le mira confundido, con algunas lágrimas resbalando.

— No seas un cabrón. —De inmediato, Tom se ha arrepentido del golpe, pero la ira sigue presente—. Tú nunca has sido comprensivo ni cualquiera de esas mierdas, sino que exigente… y Bill, tres años no pueden cambiar tanto a nadie. —Bill sigue sin limpiarse la sangre y su mentón se llena de ella, incluso su pecho y su estómago mientras Tom se siente tentado a estirarse y lamerle.

— ¡El cabrón aquí eres tú! —grita, sintiendo el desagradable sabor metálico invadir su boca—. Estoy intentando con toda mi jodida voluntad ser tolerante contigo y tener la suficiente autoestima para simplemente no lanzarme encima de ti y pedirte que me hagas el amor. ¿Acaso sabes cómo me siento?

Ninguno agrega más y Tom se incorpora para ir a buscar algo con qué detener la hemorragia de Bill. Cuando ya no hay más sangre y las lágrimas han sido temporalmente agotadas, se besan de nuevo, pero esta vez con suavidad y cariño…

— Te amo y me quedaré a tu lado —susurra contra los labios del ser con el que vino al mundo y con el que, si está a su alcance, lo dejará.

-fin-


End file.
